Curious
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Billie wondered about her roommate. She was curious about why Josslyn didn't like parties, why there was something haunted in her pretty blue eyes, the opal ring on her finger, and most of all, who the boy in the picture on her desk was.


**Curious**

**Summary: Billie wondered about her roommate. She was curious about why Josslyn didn't like parties, why there was something haunted in her pretty blue eyes, the opal ring on her finger, and most of all, who the boy in the picture on her desk was.**

From the moment Josslyn Jacks walked into their dorm room, Billie was enthralled by her. By the sight of the blonde hair and blue eyes, the sweet, friendly smile. The laugh. And by how the girl would sing when she thought no one was listening. They became friends the moment they met. Truthfully, Billie thought it would be impossible for someone to _not _like the blonde.

There were also some things about her roommate that made Billie curious. Josslyn had an opal ring that she wore and never seemed to take off, she hardly ever went to parties despite being pretty, popular, and always invited. There were many pictures on her desk and she instantly told Billie about all the people in the pictures. All except one of Josslyn with a boy with dark hair and a goofy smile. As soon as Billie asked about this boy, Josslyn's smile had wilted and she'd turned quiet before hurrying from the room with the excuse of volleyball practice.

It's when Josslyn's two best friends show up that Billie's question is eventually answered. They were at the local ice cream shop and Josslyn had went up to order for all of them. That was when Billie turned her full attention on Cam and Trina and asked, "Who's the boy in the picture Josslyn has on her desk? It looks like they're dressed up for some dance."

Cam and Trina's eyes widen and their mouths drop open in unison. It would be funny if Billie weren't so annoyed by the lack of an answer.

"She's never told you?" Cam asked of her, eyes narrowed slightly.

Billie shook her head, red hair getting in her eyes. "Nooo." She drawled, raising an eyebrow. "What's the big deal about him? Did he dump her or something?"

Trina threw her a glare that said she'd love nothing more to slap the other girl in the face. "None of your business!" She hissed protectively.

Cam rested a calming hand on Trina's arm and threw her a look before he turned back to Billie. "It's Josslyn's story to tell, but it ended badly. It's neither Josslyn nor Oscar's fault. But Josslyn ended up hurt."

The redhead let out a incredulous laugh. "That's all you're going to tell me?"

He nodded in answer as Josslyn came back with their ice cream, placing it in front of them. If she noticed how tense things were between her three friends, she said nothing.

When they all got back to the dorm after their ice cream and after seeing the newest horror movie in theaters, Billie saw Trina and Cam pull Josslyn aside and speak to her quietly. She pretended not to notice the looks they threw her, but she was curious about how protective both Cam and Trina seemed. What was the reason behind that? She turned her attention back to her book as Josslyn said goodbye to her friends, hugging them and telling them she'd meet them tomorrow to show them around town more.

Josslyn shut the door and turned to face Billie, arms wrapped protectively around her torso. "Cam and Trina told me that you asked about my picture."

Billie nodded as she set the book aside on her side table. "I did." She answered. "Is it really that bad?"

Josslyn didn't say anything for a few moments as she moved to sit beside the redhead. "When I was around fifteen, I had a boyfriend I had been dating for a year. Oscar. He was sweet, gentle, and smart. He made me happy. But...it was a few days after we'd celebrated our anniversary that he broke up with me for some reason. I didn't understand why. He seemed to have moved on quickly and everything. It turns out that he'd broken up with me to protect me." At this, she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned teary eyes to meet Billie's hazel ones. "He was really sick. He had been for years but he'd just found out. And he found out it was incurable. He...he didn't want me to have to watch him die and he'd have rather me have hated him than have to be the girl who's first love died. But eventually, I found out the truth. Cam...he knew and he told me. I confronted Oscar and I convinced him to go through with these trials that could potentially save his life. I even promised to stand by him. But the trials didn't help and Oscar grew weaker and weaker. He, Trina, Cam, and I travelled to Niagra Falls without any of our parents knowing because we knew Oscar would never have another chance to see them. We got a flat tire and had to go to a hotel while the car was fixed. Trina told Oscar and I that we should share a room and she'd share with Cam. Oscar and I were discussing if we were...if we were ready when he got lightheaded. I went to get him something to eat when he collapsed. It was terrifying, but he woke up."

Billie's heart ached at Josslyn's words and she wished she'd never asked. She reached out to squeeze the blonde's hand and the girl clung to it, clearly needing her strength.

"Anyway, we got back to Port Charles after I'd called his parents. He went to get testing done at the hospital in Port Charles and that's when we found out that he only had a month left." She laughed bitterly at that. "A _month. Bullshit! _The same day after he got in the hospital, in the evening we were on the bridge where we shared our first kiss. He collapsed in front of me when were dancing. He couldn't even breathe on his own. He ended up dying a couple of days later."

"God, I'm so sorry." Billie cried out wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her in. "I should've minded my own business. I always just wondered why you were so secretive about that picture."

Josslyn shook head and pulled away, swiping at her eyes. "No. I can't blame you for being curious. I probably would be too if roles were reversed."

"Do...do you mind me asking something else?" Billie questioned timidly.

The other girl nodded her consent.

"Why don't you ever go to the parties? I'm guessing it has something to do with Oscar?"

Josslyn swallowed and looked a bit ashamed. "After Oscar's death, I couldn't deal. I didn't want to feel the sadness that had consumed me anymore. So I went to parties. I even went to college parties even though I was fifteen and _way _to young. And I hooked up with boys. Trina and Cam eventually found out and they told my mom. My mother decided I needed therapy. I've been better since then. Since I was put on anti anxiety medicine and I _never _want to be that person again. That's why I hardly ever go to parties."

"You're so strong." Billie said with conviction, eyes wide and truthful.

Josslyn turned her head to look at her, brows furrowed.

"Most people wouldn't be able to go through what you have. I'm just sorry that you had to deal with all of that." Her roommate explained.

The blonde smiled gratefully. "It feels good to talk about it. I mean, my friends and family in Port Charles know. But it feels good to let someone here know about Oscar. He made me happy. This ring was one he gave me. I got it after Oscar collapsed and I was told he was brain dead. It was in his bedroom. That's why I never take it off."

Billie was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "If you ever need to talk about him or anything, come to me. I'll listen."

Josslyn tipped her head and gave a honey sweet grin. "I think that I might take you up on your offer."


End file.
